paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Veronica Ryder
A young conservationist and foster mother of a young wolf, Veronica Ryder is Ryder's oldest cousin and the primary member of a duo of her and her pet wolf. She is a main protagonist of Outdoor Patrol. Bio When Veronica was young, she hunted with another female hunter named Allison Drake III. When they got older, Allison started hunting bigger animals (Bears, Rhinos, etc), which made her appear as a poacher to Veronica. They eventually went their separate ways, and Veronica started protecting animals instead of hunting them. Years later, when she was 19, Veronica witnessed Cliffjumper's mother get shot by a hunter, and decided that she should raise Cliffjumper as one of her own. Years later, her younger cousin Ryder sent three of his pups to Veronica to train, and Chase's older sister arrived to help defend them from any harm. Appearance Veronica is a beautiful young woman in her mid twenties. She has fair skin, cyan eyes, and black hair with pine green streaks. She wears a black leather jacket bedazzled with diamonds on the collar, a mint green undershirt, a skirt with a green, neon green, and lime green pattern on it, and black cowgirl boots with white decorations on them. In season 2, Veronica gets a new look. She no longer wears her jacket, her shirt now has dark mint green on it, her skirt is green with a lime green pattern on it, and the decorations on her boots are different and are colored pale green. While hunting, she wears a dark red and olive green jacket, a white sweater, blue jeans, and brown and black hunting boots. Voice Actress Olivia Stuck (she plays Dawn Buckets in Kirby Buckets) Trivia *Green is Veronica's favorite color (obviously), most likely because green is associated with forests. *Veronica's parents got divorced when she was 11 years old, and she was left with her father, who was a conservationist. She would later become a conservationist when she got older. *Veronica doesn't really like her mother because she believes that she hates Veronica, but her father tells her that he and her mother got divorced because they didn't get along well. *Veronica is good at dancing, especially tap and ballet. *Veronica likes country music. *When Veronica was Ryder's age, she wore braces and had he hair done differently, but because of her being insulted by classmates, she spent a long time researching cool hair styles and bribed her orthodontist to remove her braces early. Gallery Veronica without her jacket.png|Veronica without her jacket on Veronica pjamas.png|Veronica wearing her pjamas Veronica pondering.png|Veronica thinking about how a grizzly bear can kill a man Veronica not amused.png|Veronica not amused with the way Elsa made iced tea young Veronica.png|Veronica's face when she met Cliffjumper for the first time Veronica rifle.png|Veronica with her hunting rifle Veronica shotgun.png|Veronica with her shotgun Angry Veronica.png|Veronica yelling at the pups Veronica without the pups.png|Veronica mad at the pups for quiting Veronica won't say anything.png|Veronica refusing to admit to Chief Lone that she misses the pups Veronica crying.png|Veronica crying after she is attacked by a bear Veronica (S2).png|Veronica's season 2 look Veronica wearing better hunting clothes.png|Veronica dressed for hunting Category:Fanon Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Moose513's Carhacters Category:Protagonists